No More Drama
by I-Love-Electric-Guitar
Summary: Pete likes Chloe, Chloe likes Clark, Clark likes Lana, who's going out with Whitney, who likes every girl he sees. When will Chloe realize how great Pete is? When will Lana get the point that she's nothing to Whitney but a decoration?
1. Snow and Koolaid Slushis

Disclaimer: I feel no need to say I don't own Smallville b/c I know u all know that and won't sue me  
A/N: I totally thrive on reviews, no reviews=I don't finish the story k?  
When u review I'm totally open to ideas on how things should happen b/c that means I won't be Miss Writers-Block as usual  
_____________________________________________________  
CLARK'S POV  
  
It was Wensday, and it was a normal Wensday, I sat at lunch with Chloe and Pete and picked at my food. With my abilities I don't need food to live and I don't eat the cafeteria food if I have a choice. I sat there silently while Pete and Chloe talked about a concert coming up in Smallville.   
  
"OMG! A concert in Smallville? This band must be desperate!" Chloe said  
Pete shrugged, "Maybe Metropolis kicked them out b/c they trashed too many hotel rooms?"  
  
"Trashing hotel rooms? I like this band!" Chloe laughed, "Who are they?"  
"Um they're called Viewpoint."  
"What kinda music do they do?"  
"They're sorta No Doubt meets Meredith Brooks." Pete shrugged again.  
"Ok cool, maybe I can get an interview for the Torch"  
  
"Maybe." Pete said shoving a forkful of who-knew-what into his mouth. He smiled at Chloe, and she turned to me.  
  
"Why so silent Clark?"  
  
"Just listening to you two." I said  
"Why?"  
"Because I have nothing to say." I said focusing on my Pepsi and taking a long swig. Chloe seemed satisfied with my answer and resumed talking to Pete about the concert, assuming I was going with them.  
  
I really did have something to say, but it's against the code of Pete and I's friendship to tell the girl the other one likes, that he likes her.  
Basically Pete likes Chloe and I really wanna tell her, and shake her and scream in her face that she's crazy not to like him too...but I can't.  
  
Pete's face seemed to light up when Chloe was around, and when she wasn't he was more...down to earth, less cheery but not sullen. When Chloe was around he seemed happier, he laughed and smiled more, based on this fact I knew they were good for each other.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Pete's POV  
  
It's not like I was listening to what she was saying, I was too busy taking in the way her hair bobs when she talks, or how she picks the lil purple-onion things outta her salad and puts them on a napkin, how she always gets lipstick on her straw, and that she blinks every time she says a word that starts with Y.   
  
I dunno why I notice these things, but knowing them is special to me. I know Chloe will never like me the way I like her, but I can't help but be the way I am. Call it stalking, call it what you will, but I pick up on details about her over the years and treasure them the way Clark likes to spy on Lana with his telescope.  
  
I remember one time, in seventh grade, in the middle of winter, our heater broke, and it was too cold to stay in our house so we all had to stay with friends, and the Sullivans had me stay over. I didn't really know her then, but I started liking her that night and we soon became best friends. She was so cool for a seventh grade girl, we stayed up late watching Indiana Jones movies and she taught me how to make slushis by filling a cup with snow and pouring kool aid powder over the top and stirring it. Those were the good ol' days, before I knew she liked Clark.  
  
"Pete?...Pete? Are you listening to me?...PETE!"  
"Whoa! Sorry Chloe, I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Do you still eat slushis made out of snow and koolaid?"  
Clark snorted and Pepsi nearly came out of his nose.  
"Excuse me Pete?" he laughed.  
"OMG! I haven't done that in forever!" Chloe laughed, her face lighting up in rememberance.  
"That's nasty." Clark said.  
"Only if you use yellow snow," she said playfully. Clark looked confused for a second, then he smiled when he realized what she meant. Chloe smiled back at him.  
  
My heart sank a little bit, it was moments like these, when Chloe's affections for Clark were written so clearly on her face, that hurt the most. Clark's broad smiles did nothing to dissuade her, and I know nothing I do will ever make her turn from him...sometimes I wonder why I bother. 


	2. Shot Through The Heart

A/N: The band, The Viewpoint...that's my band, *in reality I am the lead singer/guitarist* so that's where it comes from. If u wanna use the Viewpoint in ur Fan fics, I don't care, it's free publicity for me! And no, we've never trashed any hotel rooms.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
OMG I love when Clark smiles! It makes you feel like your the most important girl in the world...until Lana Lang shows up.  
  
When Lana was in the hospital after being infected with the Nicodemus, it seemed like he guarded her bed more than her dad's. I remember going in to Pete's room, it gave me the chills. Pete was like totally out, but he looked so...not Pete-like. He was stiff and silent, and he wasn't smiling. I didn't stay long b/c the sight of him like that was too much for me. I remember going to see if Lana was ok and she of course, looked like a soap star in the hospital, her hair and make-up was perfect, yet she was in a coma. Funny how some ppl get all the luck. Clark was with her then, and I didn't wanna stick around long, he didn't seem to care about me too much then. Fortunately Lana, Pete, and Jonathon all came out of it ok.  
  
"So we are definately hitting the concert Saturday?" Pete asked hopefully. I nodded and Clark shrugged,   
"If you two are in, then I guess I'm in"  
"Cool." Pete said  
"What about the lovely Miss Lang?" I asked  
"What about her?"  
"Are u inviting her?" PLEASE SAY NO! I pleaded silently.  
"Yeah maybe." he said.  
OUCH! I thought. Now I know how Jon Bon Jovi felt when he wrote 'Shot Through The Heart'.  
_____________________________________________________  
Meanwhile at Lana's lunch table...  
LANA'S POV  
  
Whitney and his croonies are talking football again. They're so pumped about Saturdays game. I think it's sweet the way they get so into it.  
As a cheerleader, you learn to love school spirit. As Whitney put his arm around me I felt chills, like I always do, but Whitney didn't even look at me, our relationship isn't based on that kind of communication. Whitney and I's relationship is true love, he doesn't have to smile at me every five minutes for me to know he loves me. If I pass him in the halls and he doesn't wave, I'm cool with that.  
  
"You're coming Saturday night right Lana?"  
"Of course!" I said  
"Don't you just love her guys? She's my favorite good luck charm!" Whitney said squeezing my arm.  
"I want that girl over there to be my charm" David said, nodding towards a tall red head, with a very full figure.   
"Yeah she's pretty hot." Whitney said.  
"Looks aren't everything," I said defensively.  
"No of course not, there's inner beauty too. And you're beautiful inside AND out!" Whitney said kissing me lightly.  
"Of course having a nice rack always helps!" Mark said. I smiled.  
  
Whitney's not that kind of guy, he just said the redhead was hot so he wouldn't embarass David. He's not the cheating type. I snuggled closer to him and could smell the spicy scent of his cologne.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
WHITNEY'S POV  
  
Geez Lana get off me! I wanted to scream. Sometimes I miss being single, things like hitting on chicks and dancing with strange girls at parties, and making out with girls who's names you can't remember we all part of the lives of my single friends. My life consists of constantly pleasing Lana, going w/Lana to parties, sitting with her at lunch, bringing her presents on holidays, kissing her and focusing solely on Lana Lana LANA!  
I'm sooo sick of Lana! But I can't break up with her. Let that bastard Clark get his farmer hands on her? No way!  
  
"I'll be rooting just for you on Saturday!" Lana said, smiling up at me.  
I smiled back.  
"What'll you give me if I win?"  
"I'll rock your world!" she said quietly so only I heard it.  
  
Lana thinks she rocks my world. Whenever we make out, she's all there and I just follow along until it's over. It's like paying her my dues. Sure it used to be fun...but Lana's getting old. I'll break up with her, just as soon as I take her to winter formal, then I won't have to worry about founding a date... 


End file.
